Zwergenfreundschaft
by Abraxania
Summary: Der Ringkrieg ist lange vorbei und eigentlich könnten die verbliebenen Gefährten glücklich sein. Doch unfassbarer Weise zerbricht die Freundschaft von Legolas und Aragorn und es liegt an einem kleinen Mädchen und Gimli den Elben zu retten. LegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

_Ich weiß, ich habe meinen Lesern eigentlich endlich das erste Kapitel von "Die 9 Leben der Hermine" versprochen, aber ich habe mit meinem Mann gerade noch einmal die Herr-der-Ringe-Trilogie gesehen, und auf einmal war sie da die Geschichte. Schwupp in meinem Kopf._

_Dabei bin ich eigentlich gar nicht mal so ein großer Legolas-Fan und noch weniger einer der OC-Pairings schreibt, aber plötzlich hat mich eine ungeahnte Romantik-Welle erfasst und da war mein Legolas/OC-Pairing. Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, es zu keiner Mary-Sue werden zu lassen._

_Der Ringkrieg ist längst vorbei, und eigentlich könnte alles so schön sein, wenn nicht Lady Arwén viel zu früh gestorben wäre..._

_Dieses erste Kapitel beginnt mit Gimli und wenn auch Gimli keine Hauptrolle in dieser Geschichte spielen wird, so wird er eine wichtige Rolle haben._

_Lasst mal hören, ob Euch meine neue Geschichte gefällt, vielleicht mögen ja auch ein paar Harry-Potter-Fans den Herrn der Ringe ;)  
_

* * *

**Ein Brief aus Düsterwald**

„Gimli! Wach auf, du schnarchendes Ungetüm!"

Der Zwerg fuhr erschrocken von seinem Lager und griff noch mit geschlossenen Augen nach seiner Axt. Mit einem Satz, den man dem kleinen stämmigen Mann, der nur aus Bart und Bauch zu bestehen schien, nicht zugetraut hätte, sprang er auf die Füße und schwang die glänzenden Blätter der silbrigen Axt bedrohlich umher.

„Potzblitz! Wo sind die Feinde! Schickt sie zu mir! Zu mir!"

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben neben ihm ließ ihn zuerst das eine und dann das andere Auge öffnen. Vor ihm stand eine gedrungene, kräftige Frau mit blitzenden kohleschwarzen Augen, dunklen wilden Zöpfen und einem zarten bärtigen Flaum auf ihrem Kinn. Sie hatte die Hände in ihre Hüfte gestemmt und tappte fordernd mit dem Fuß. Verlegen brummelnd legte Gimli die Axt zur Seite.

„Ah, Du bist es, Gilla, meine Blume."

Die Zwergenfrau zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Deine Schmeicheleien mögen ja bei Elbenfrauen angekommen sein, mein Bruder, aber hier in unseren Hallen kannst Du Dich nicht vor unliebsamen Arbeiten damit drücken!"

Gimli rümpfte die Nase. „Ich bin ein Krieger, Gilla! Kein Waschweib! Mein Beruf ist es zu kämpfen und nicht den Kehricht vor die Tür zu fegen!"

„Aha. Und das einzige was Krieger in Friedenszeiten tun können ist also schnarchen, sich ihre viel zu dicken Bäuche voll zu schlagen und den hart arbeitenden Frauen die Arbeit möglichst schwer zu machen?"

„Gilla, Täubchen! Lass uns doch nicht schon wieder streiten! Immerhin leben wir unter einem Dach!"

Gimli breitete versöhnlich seine Arme aus und schenkte seiner Schwester ein zähnefletschendes Lächeln, doch diese ließ sich nicht im Geringsten von den süßholzraspelnden Worten ihres älteren Bruders beeindrucken.

Wenn sich Gloins Kinder in etwas ähnelten, dann war es ihre Sturheit. Eine Eigenschaft die bei Zwergen vermehrt anzutreffen war, sich jedoch in dieser Familie besonders bemerkbar machte. Manchem Besucher war bisweilen der Atem stehen geblieben, wenn die beiden Geschwister in ihrem Starrsinn aufeinander losgingen und dies nicht nur mit Worten. Doch Gillas Hackebeil, das sie stets in der Küche verwendete und liebevoll Kräutermesser nannte, war Gimlis Kriegeraxt durchaus gleichwertig. Und auch in Fähigkeit und Stärke waren sich die Geschwister durchaus ein würdiger Gegner. So endete manche Streiterei der beiden in einer zwergischen Rauferei, bei der mal der eine und mal der andere gewann.

Innerhalb der Nachbarschaft war es ein beliebter Sport seit Gimlis Rückkehr geworden darauf zu wetten, wer die Oberhand behalten würde. Erstaunlicher Weise zählte Gilla als Favorit für sichere Wetten und Gimli musste oft genug grummelnd die Schmach über sich ergehen lassen, unter dem Johlen von unerwünschten Zaungästen, mit einem Fußtritt vor die Tür befördert zu werden und einen Besen hinterher geschmissen zu bekommen. Nichts desto trotz wusste jeder, der die beiden Kinder Gloins kennengelernt hatte, dass man ihnen besser nicht übel mitspielen sollte, denn wurde einem der beiden Unrecht getan, so vergaßen sie all ihre Streitigkeiten und standen Schulter an Schulter als Bruder und Schwester und kämpften verbissen für den jeweils anderen.

Doch in diesem Moment war keine dieser Situationen und Gilla, Gloins Tochter, genoss es ihren eingebildeten Bruder noch ein wenig zu ärgern.

„So, und warum wohnen wir unter einem Dach, Gimli? Weil Du allein nicht zurecht gekommen bist, du unfähiger Mann! Deine abenteuerlichen Geschichten über Freundschaften mit Elben und Hobbits helfen Dir leider nicht satt zu werden! Mit Elben! Wer soll das glauben!" Wohl wissend dass der Zwerg vor ihr eine enge Freundschaft mit einem Elb namens Legolas pflegte.

„Abenteuerliche Geschichten!? Oh warte, Gilla, bis du ihn kennenlernst! Tausende von Jahre ist er alt, älter als diese Höhlen! Den Kopf wird er dir verdrehen, so dass Du keinen Zwerg mehr ansiehst!"

Gilla schnaubte. „Was soll ich mit einem Elbenmann! Bartlos sind sie und den schönen Künsten verfallen! Das hilft mir auch nicht, deinen gefräßigen Magen zu stopfen."

Gimlis Ohren begannen zu glühen und gerade wollte er wieder nach seiner Axt greifen, um seiner Schwester einen ordentlichen Schreck einzujagen, als diese herzlich zu lachen anfing, als hätte sie einen köstlichen Scherz gemacht. Sie griff unter ihre Schürze und zog einen länglichen Brief hervor und wedelte damit vor Gimlis Nase herum.

„Ein Bote war eben hier und hat dies für dich abgegeben. Eine Eildepesche."

Gimlis Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Ein Brief für mich? Wer hat den Boten geschickt?"

„Nun, das wusste der Junge nicht mehr genau, denn er hat den Brief erst in Ered Luin übernommen. Aber er sagte, die Boten vor ihm hätten berichtet, er sei aus Düsterwald."

Gimlis Grinsen wurde plötzlich breit. „Aus Düsterwald? Legolas!" Er stürmte auf Gilla zu und hob sie an der Hüfte hoch, um sie einmal im Kreis zu wirbeln. „Oh, du hinterhältiges Weib! Du beste aller Schwestern! Hat sich der arrogante Elb endlich entschlossen sein Versprechen zu halten! Er mag ja die Unendlichkeit zur Verfügung haben, doch mein zwergisches Leben ist deutlich kürzer!"

Gilla lachte und reichte ihrem Bruder den Brief. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Gimli starrte auf den Brief wie ein kostbares Geschenk und trug ihn sorgsam zu einem Schemel am Feuer, um ihn besser lesen zu können.

„Ich hoffe, das Spitzohr hat daran gedacht in einer Sprache zu schreiben, die ich verstehen kann." murmelte er vor sich hin, als er das Siegel brach und den Brief entfaltete. Gilla ließ ihren Bruder alleine und beschloss den Hausputz, der sich bei Zwergen auf ein ordentliches Durchfegen und frisches Wasser in den Waschschüsseln beschränkte, heute alleine zu erledigen.

Gerade als sie die letzten Kieselsteinchen aus der Küche fegte, polterte im Zimmer neben ihr ein Stuhl zu Boden und sie hörte die donnernde Stimme ihres Bruders:

„Was hat er gemacht!? Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

Gilla ließ den Besen liegen und eilte zu ihrem Bruder, der scheinbar fassungslos auf den Brief starrte, bebend vor Wut mit einer steilen Zornesfalte auf der Stirn.

„Gimli! Ist alles in Ordnung, Bruder?"

„Nichts ist in Ordnung! Oh, wenn ich dieses Menschenbürschchen zwischen die Finger bekomme!"

„Menschenbürschchen? Ist der Brief nicht von deinem Freund Legolas?"

Gimli aber überflog wortlos die weiteren Zeilen und mit Entsetzen sah Gilla wie ihrem sonst so poltrigen, aber fröhlichen Bruder eine einzelne Träne über die wettergegerbte Wange lief.

Einige stille Momente vergingen, bis Gimli den Brief sinken ließ und seine Schwester aus geröteten Augen trostlos ansah.

„Ist deinen Freunden etwas passiert, Gimli?" Gilla trat an ihren Bruder heran, der inzwischen wieder die Fäuste geballt hatte und grimmig an die Wand starrte.

„Noch nicht, Gilla. Aber wenn ich Aragorn zwischen meine Finger bekomme, dann brech ich ihm das Genick!"

„Aragorn!" Gilla war verwirrt. „Aber ist Aragorn nicht auch einer deiner Freunde, Gimli?"

„Das dachte ich bisher auch, Gilla." Der Zorn des Zwerges war urplötzlich verflogen und er seufzte schwer. Es schien als sei Energie aus seinen Knochen gewichen und ein müder, ausgelaugter Krieger stand vor ihr. „Wieviel schlimmer muss es bloß für Legolas sein. Das Mädchen hat recht, ich muss sofort zu ihm."

„Was ist denn bloß geschehen?"

„Lies selbst." Gilla nahm den Brief an, den Gimli ihr entgegenstreckte und senkte ihre Augen auf eine unruhige Handschrift, die eindeutig keinem Elb gehören konnte, soviel hatte sie von ihrem Bruder über das schöne Volk gelernt. Mit gerunzelter Stirn begann sie zu lesen.

_Verehrter Herr Zwerg Gimli,_

_ich weiß es muss Euch wundern, einen Brief von einem Euch unbekannten Menschen zu erhalten, noch dazu von einem Mädchen niederer Herkunft. Aber mein Anliegen ist dringlich und ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung, denn ich weiß mir nicht anders zu helfen. Nun, eigentlich nicht mir zu helfen, sondern ihm, dem Herrn Legolas._

_Ihr müsst Euch nun gewiss wundern, wie ich in die Bekanntschaft eines so edlen Elben gerate und ich gebe Euch völlig Recht, dass ich seiner Bekanntschaft nicht würdig bin. Aber das Schicksal hat es nicht gut gemeint mit dem Herrn Legolas, denn unser König von Gondor, der Herr Aragorn hat den Herrn Legolas aus seinem Reich verbannt und mich mit ihm._

_Ich weiß, ihr könnt mir nicht glauben und auch der Herr Legolas kann das alles noch nicht für möglich halten. Doch leider ist es geschehen und ich fürchte, es ist alles meine Schuld._

_Ich habe gehört das Elben an gebrochenem Herzen sterben können, Herr Zwerg, und das Herz des Herrn Legolas ist mit Sicherheit kurz davor. Seit der Herr Aragorn ihn verstoßen hat steht kein Lächeln mehr auf seinem Gesicht, nur wenn er von euren gemeinsamen Reisen berichtet, dann sehe ich etwas in ihm aufleuchten. Bitte, Herr Gimli, vielleicht kann Eure Freundschaft ihn wieder heilen!_

_Aber ich rede wirres Zeug, Herr Zwerg. Und wenn ich nicht so ängstlich wäre, dass dem Herrn Legolas etwas geschieht, dann würde ich sicher einen neuen Brief schreiben, aber ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit bleibt. Wie schnell schwinden Elben mit gebrochenem Herzen dahin? Wie lange wird der Brief unterwegs sein und wie lange werdet ihr für Eure Reise nach Grünwald brauchen? Und werdet ihr überhaupt nach Düsterwald kommen? Ich bitte Euch, Herr Zwerg! Ich bitte Euch!_

_Doch lasst mich erklären, was geschehen ist, damit ihr meinen Worten Glauben schenken könnt._

_Mein Name ist Isilda. Ich bin eine Tochter Gondors und Tochter des Apothekers von Minas Tirith. Ich arbeite im Schloss und übernehme Botengänge für meinen Vater._

_Wie Ihr vielleicht noch nicht wisst, ist unsere geliebte Königin Frau Arwén vor wenigen Wochen völlig unerwartet aus dem Leben hinausgerissen worden und in die andere Welt hinübergegangen. Unser König ist untröstlich und das ganze Volk Gondors trauert mit ihm. Herr Legolas kam sofort nach Minas Tirith, als er von der schlimmen Kunde hörte. Sicher wisst Ihr, dass er in den Wäldern Gondors eine neue Heimat für sich und viele andere Elben gefunden hat und er ist ein stets gern gesehener Gast des Könighauses._

_Dem König ging es besser, als sein treuer Freund an seiner Seite war. Doch Herr Legolas weilte noch nicht lange in den Mauern von Minas Tirith als ein unglückliches Schicksal seinen Weg mit meinem unseligen Leben kreuzte…_

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt _


	2. Chapter 2

_Es ist soweit, Kapitel 2. Irgendwie ist HdR mal eine gelungene Abwechslung zu Harry Potter :) Aber keine Sorge, auch die HP-Geschichten werde ich vollenden. Da ich ab 1.11. beruflich jeden Tag eine Stunde hin und zurück pendeln muss, werde ich viel Zeit haben mein Notizbuch mit Geschichten zu füllen._

_Nachdem mein erstes Kapitel ja scheinbar viele Fragen aufgeworfen hat, beginnen wir mal damit langsam zu erklären, wie es kam, dass Gimli diesen seltsamen Brief erhalten hat. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Des Königs Freunde**

3 Wochen vorher

Die Natur trauerte mit dem Volk Gondors über den Verlust eines ihrer schönsten Kinder. Der bleierne Himmel entsandte Abermillionen kristallklarer Tränen auf die Weiten des Landes und hüllte Mittelerde in einen grauen Mantel. Seit Tagen regnete es in Strömen.

Es hatte begonnen an dem Tag, als der König die Nachricht erhielt, dass seine geliebte Frau Arwen nicht mehr an seine Seite zurückkehren würde. Der Schmerzensschrei des Königs war durch sämtliche Straßen Minas Tiriths gehallt und mit seinem Schrei hatten sich die Schleusen des Himmels geöffnet und waren bisher noch nicht wieder versiegt.

Isilda seufzte schwer, als sie die Treppen zum Schloss hinaufstieg.

Trotz ihres jungen Alters spürte sie die Trauer schwer in ihrem Herzen. Wie alle Bewohner der Stadt, die jemals ihr Auge auf der schönen Gestalt der künftigen Königin ruhen ließen, war sie von der Halbelbin, die ihre Unsterblichkeit für die Liebe des Königs aufgegeben hatte, verzaubert gewesen. Die schöne und gütige Frau war für viele zu einem Symbol des Neuanfangs geworden, dafür dass die schlechten Zeiten vorbei waren. Gondor hatte wieder einen König und eine Königin gehabt.

Vorsichtig setzte Isilda einen Fuß vor den anderen, um auf den nassen, steinernen Stufen aus weißem Stein nicht auszurutschen. Der Korb mit den Äpfeln, den sie ihrer Tante Ludriga bringen sollte, war fast zu schwer für ihre noch kindlichen Kräfte. Mühsam setzte sie ihn auf die andere Seite ihrer Hüfte, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Trotz allem war sie dankbar für die Arbeit, die ihre Tante ihr verschafft hatte, denn die Botengänge für ihren Vater waren unregelmäßig und brachten kein zusätzliches Einkommen.

Ludriga war Köchin am Hofe des Königs und wusste, dass Isildas Vater kaum Zeit für seine junge Tochter hatte, die noch keine sechzehn Sommer erlebt hatte. Isildas Mutter Marian war vor zwei Jahren bei der Geburt eines späten Kindes verstorben, ebenso wie Isildas neugeborener Bruder, der nicht einmal einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen konnte, bevor er wieder aus dieser Welt gerissen wurde. Aus einer Welt, von der Isilda damals geglaubt hatte, dass sie nicht lebenswert sei. Und ohne ihre Mutter schien die Finsternis sie zu erdrücken. Doch das war gewesen, bevor der Eine Ring zerstört wurde, bevor der König nach Gondor zurückkehrte und bevor sie das Licht gesehen hatte, dass ihr Leben seitdem stetig begleitete, bevor sie _ihn_ gesehen hatte.

Der König war vor einem Jahr in einer seltsamen Gesellschaft in Minas Tirith angelangt. Nichts wusste das Volk Gondors von Aragorn, Aratorns Sohn, und der Gemeinschaft des Ringes. Acht von einst neun Gefährten waren sie gewesen, die sich nach der Schlacht hier wieder gefunden hatten. Vier lustige kleine Männer, die sich Hobbits nannten, mit seltsam großen behaarten Füßen. Zwei von ihnen waren so erschöpft, dass sie erst Tage später sich zu den anderen gesellen konnten. Es erstaunte Isilda immer noch, wie diese vier kleinen Kerlchen, die selbst noch einen Kopf kleiner waren als das Mädchen im Alter von damals vierzehn Jahren, eine solch abenteuerliche Reise bestanden haben konnten, wie man sich in der Stadt erzählte. Stets tanzten sie herum, sangen fröhliche Lieder und brachten vor allem den alten Mann mit den weisen Augen zum lachen. Mithrandir, Gandalf der Weiße. Ein Zauberer. Gerüchte gingen um, dass er einer der Maiar sei, von Eru Illúvatar selbst erschaffen, um den großen Valar zu dienen.

Zwei weitere Personen waren mit dem König zusammen in Minas Tirith eingetroffen. Ein Zwerg namens Gimli, laut, poltrig und von lustiger Gestalt. Kupferrotes Haar wuchs überall von seinem Kopf und aus seinem faltigen Gesicht strahlten schwarze Knopfaugen, die stets zu lachen schienen, stets auf der Suche nach einem neuen Humpen mit Bier gefüllt.

Und an seiner Seite war stets diese in einen grauen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt, mit der Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Ein gewaltiger Bogen, mit seltsamen Zeichen verziert, und ein kunstvoller Köcher hingen stets über seiner Schulter. Und während die meisten tuschelten, dass er wohl wie der König selbst einer der Waldläufer sein musste, mit einem vom Kampf schrecklich entstellten Gesicht, war sich Isilda sicher gewesen, dass es einen anderen Grund geben musste, warum der Mann sein Gesicht verbarg, denn er bewegte sich mit einer Leichtigkeit und einer Grazie, die Isilda übernatürlich schien.

Und so war es eines abends gekommen, dass Isilda für ihren Vater eine Phiole mit Kräutertinktur in den Palast zu einem königlichen Berater bringen sollte, als sie den Zwerg und seinen hochgewachsenen Schatten auf einer der steinernen Bänke in der Nähe der Halle des Königs sitzen sah. Eine ungekannte Neugier ergriff sie und auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie näher an das seltsame Paar heran, bis sie den Zwerg und die Gestalt genauer betrachten konnte. Plötzlich fuhr die Gestalt mit dem Kopf herum und blickte direkt in ihre Richtung, zu dem Pfeiler hinter dem sie sich verbarg. Wie konnte er sie gehört haben? Isilda wagte nicht zu atmen und nach einem kurzen Zögern wandte sich die Gestalt wieder dem Pfeife rauchenden Zwerg zu.

„Du wirst Dir noch Deine spitzen Ohren wundscheuern, wenn Du das Ding noch länger aufhast, Legolas." bemerkte der Zwerg und schnaubte genüsslich Qualm in die Luft.

Ein Lachen erklang unter dem weit ins Gesicht gezogenen Stoff und das Geräusch war so wundervoll, so melodiös wie der Gesang einer Nachtigall, dass ein Schauer über Isildas Rücken lief. Wer immer diese Gestalt war, es konnte kein Mensch sein.

„Deine Sorge rührt mich, Gimli. Aber was ist der wahre Grund für Deine Abneigung gegen den Umhang, mein Freund? Seit Tagen beharrst Du darauf, dass ich ihn ablege." Isilda hielt den Atem an. Es war die Stimme eines Mannes. Ein warmer, sanfter Klang und glasklar zugleich.

„Den Mantel kannst Du anbehalten, Elb. Es geht mir nur um die Kapuze!"

Zitternd ließ Isilda die Luft aus ihren Lungen, von der sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie noch nicht ausgeatmet hatte. Ein Elb! Isilda hatte die Männer gehört, die gesagt hatten, dass sie einen Elben gesehen hatten unten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Einen Elben der mit seinem Pfeil und Bogen mehr Orcs erlegt hatte, als eine ganze Kompanie der Männer Gondors. Doch es waren keine Ammenmärchen über den kriegerischen Elben gewesen. Er war immer noch hier in Minas Tirith.

„Was stört Dich an der Kapuze?" Die schöne Stimme klang amüsiert und der Zwerg schnaufte ungeduldig.

„Genau das stört mich daran! Ich will Dir ins Gesicht sehen können, wenn Du Deine elbischen Späße mit mir treibst!"

Das glockenklare Lachen erklang erneut. „Und was hoffst Du in meinem Gesicht zu lesen, Herr Zwerg?"

„Lesen? In Deinem Gesicht? Gar nichts." Der Zwerg wandte sich dem Elb zu und ein breites Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich möchte nur gerne sehen, wo die beste Stelle ist, um Deinen veilchenblauen Augen einen ebenso blauen Rahmen zu geben mit meiner Faust."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Isilda sich die Hand vor ihren Mund halten, um nicht laut zu lachen. Dieser Herr Zwerg ging nicht sehr respektvoll mit seinem Freund um, denn Freunde schienen sie zu sein.

„Ich dachte, den Wettkampf hätten wir beiseite gelegt, mellon nín." /mein Freund/ antwortete der Elb und neigte seinen Kopf unter dem grauen Stoff. Eine helle Strähne, kunstvoll geflochten, rutschte unter dem Stoff hervor und kam auf der Brust des Mannes zum Liegen. Das Haar glänzte wie reines Silber im Mondlicht.

„Wettkampf? Das ist kein Wettkampf, Legolas. So etwas nenne ich Konversation."

Das erstickte Lachen, das unter dem Mantel hervor kam, ließ den Zwerg eine drohende Augenbraue nach oben ziehen. Die beiden schwiegen eine Weile, und Isilda fürchtete schon, dass das Ende des Gesprächs gefunden war und die beiden Männer sich erheben würden, doch dann setzte der Elb zu sprechen an.

„Es ist das Land der Menschen, Gimli. Und Aragorn wird der König Gondors. Ein Erstgeborener der Valar ist hier nichts weiter als eine Legende. Dies ist Aragorns große Stunde. Ich will ihm nichts von der ihm gebührenden Ehre nehmen, dadurch, dass ich den Blick von ihm ablenke und alle mich begaffen, wie eine Gestalt aus einem Märchen."

Obwohl der Elb leise sprach, konnte Isilda jedes Wort verstehen, als stünde der Mann neben ihr. Gimli, der Zwerg brach plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus, das an den steinernen Mauern von Minas Tirith widerhallte.

„Bei den Göttern, Legolas! So hübsch bist Du nun auch nicht!" und zog mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung dem Elben die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Isildas Herz setzte aus. Wenn sie Geschichten über die unsterblichen Elben gehört hatte, dann hatte sie vor sich stets ältere, weise Männer gesehen, schmal gebaut, mit spitzen Ohren und in edlen Gewändern, doch der Elb in der Gestalt eines jungen Mannes, der nun wenige Meter von ihr entfernt neben dem Zwerg saß, übertraf alles, was sie je an Schönheit in ihrem Leben zu sehen bekommen hatte. Sein Gesicht war ebenmäßig wie das einer kostbaren marmornen Statue und fast ebenso weiß. Hohe Wangenknochen gaben seinem bartlosen Gesicht einen maskulinen Zug. Seine blonden Haare fielen wie gesponnenes Gold von seinem Kopf auf seine Schultern, einzelne Strähnen zu schmalen Zöpfen geflochten, und auf seinen sanft gewölbten Lippen lag ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Seine Nase war gerade und gab ihm zusammen mit der hohen Stirn ein aristokratisches Profil. Ohren, die nach oben spitz zuliefen und die Form eines Blattes hatten, schmiegten sich in das im Mondlicht silbergold changierende Haar.

Doch das beeindruckendste an dem Elben waren seine Augen. Katzenhaft lagen sie über den hohen Wangenknochen und schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten, in einem tiefen Blauton, wie sich Isilda den Himmel nicht blauer vorstellen konnte.

Wie konnte der Zwerg behaupten, dass dieser Mann nicht schön sei? Er war der Inbegriff der Schönheit und es kostete Isilda alle Kraft nicht zu seufzen, als sie dieses übernatürliche Wesen vor sich sah. Und als Isildas Blick sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von dem Anblick des Elben lösen konnte und ihren Blick auf den Zwerg lenkte, sah sie in der Miene des gedrungenen Mannes die gleiche Bewunderung, wie sie sie empfand. Der Zwerg hatte schlicht und ergreifend gelogen, doch das schien den untersetzen Krieger nicht im geringsten zu stören, denn er riss sich vom Anblick des Elben los und zog genüsslich an seiner Pfeife.

„Du bist zu dürr für deine Größe, blass wie der Tod und wenn du gehst, siehst Du aus wie ein Weib."

Isilda konnte nicht fassen, wie ein sterbliches Wesen so über dieses Wunder der Schönheit sprechen konnte. Doch auf des Elben Gesicht erschien nur ein zufriedenes Lächeln und mit Belustigung in seiner überirdisch schönen Stimme antwortete er dem Zwerg.

„Dann macht es dir ja auch nichts aus, wenn ich Dich von dem Anblick wieder erlöse." Und der Elb setzte die Kapuze wieder auf.

„Starrsinniges Spitzohr!" knurrte der Zwerg und grunzte dann selbstgefällig. „Morgen treffen die anderen Elben ein, dann musst Du dieses alberne Ding sowieso ablegen. Oder willst Du nicht als Prinz von Düsterwald der Krönung des Königs beiwohnen?"

Die Gestalt neben dem Zwerg seufzte leise und erhob sich katzengleich von der Bank.

„Es ist spät, Freund Gimli. Lass uns zurückgehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Merri und Pippin erwarten Dich schon mit einem Bierkrug."

„Hossa, Elb, Du weißt zu überzeugen!" Der Zwerg Gimli sprang mühsam auf seine kurzen Beine und eilte der Gestalt hinterher, die leichtfüßig voranschritt.

Isilda war noch eine lange Zeit mit zitternden Händen in ihrem Versteck gestanden und hatte versucht wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen.

Seit diesem Tage war Isildas Leben um ein Juwel reicher geworden. Und als die anderen Elben am nächsten Tag zur Krönung gekommen waren, konnte sie keines unter den schönen Gesichtern finden, das der Schönheit des Elbenprinzen aus Düsterwald gleichkommen konnte, der nun in kostbare Gewänder gehüllt und mit einem goldenen Reif um seine Stirn, dem neuen König Gondors seine Ehre erbot. Der Elb Legolas hatte in ihr Leben ein Licht gebracht, von dem sie in noch so düsteren Tagen zehrte, ohne dass es jemals verlosch. Während die anderen Elben wieder abreisten, war Legolas gemeinsam mit der schönen Lady Arwen, die der König zur Frau nahm, eine Weile geblieben und Isildas Herz war leicht geworden vor Freude, als sie gehört hatte, dass der Elb beschlossen hatte, in Ithilien ein neues Heim für sich und andere Elben zu finden. Die Entfernung nach Minas Tirith war nicht groß und kein Gast war dem König von Gondor und seiner Königin so willkommen gewesen, wie der schöne Elb. Doch nun war die Königin tot und der König untröstlich. Es waren wahrlich dunkle Zeiten und Isilda war dankbar, dass der Gedanke an den schönen Herrn Legolas ihre Schwermut linderte.

Plötzlich merkte Isilda, dass sie in ihre Erinnerungen versunken in den verwinkelten Gassen Minas Tiriths vom Weg zum Hintereingang des Palastes für die Bediensteten abgekommen war. Statt der Tür zu den Lebensmittellagern der Küche stand sie vor einem der zahlreichen Wachtürme Minas Tiriths. Mit fliegendem Herzen drehte sie sich um, und begann die Stufen wieder hinabzusteigen. Ihre Tante hatte sie stets davor gewarnt, zu nah an die Wachtürme zu kommen. Denn hier waren nicht nur die Soldaten Gondors, die in die Nacht starrten, um Unheil abzuwenden, sondern auch die Tavernen der Wehrmänner, die meist nur Unheil brachten.

Isilda war schon fast wieder auf ihrem eigentlichen Weg angekommen, als zwei johlende Gestalten um die Ecke bogen und direkt auf sie zutorkelten. Isilda senkte den Kopf und versuchte möglichst unauffällig an den beiden Männern vorbeizuschlüpfen, doch der Korb mit den Äpfeln war zu sperrig und das schwere Weidengeflecht streifte den Arm eines der betrunken Männer, die die Uniform der Palastdienerschaft trugen. Eine leise Entschuldigung murmelnd wollte Isilda weitereilen, doch eine kräftige Hand um ihren Unterarm hielt sie schmerzhaft zurück.

„Wohin so schnell des Weges, meine Hübsche?" Die Worte trugen Isilda den Geruch von Tabak und Alkohol entgegen. Isilda versucht sich aus dem Griff befreien, doch die Hand war unnachgiebig.

„Ich muss die Äpfel zur Köchin bringen."

Die Männer wechselten einen verschwörerischen Blick, der Isilda den Atem stocken ließ. Der zweite Mann trat ebenfalls näher und holte aus, um ihr den Korb mit den Äpfeln aus den Händen zu schlagen. Laut polternd kullerten die Äpfel und der Korb die Stufen herunter. Entsetzt starrte Isilda erst auf die Äpfel, dann auf die beiden Männer, die sie mit einem provozierenden Grinsen beobachteten. Alles in Isilda schrie nach Flucht, doch der Griff des Mannes um ihr Handgelenk war eisern. In ihrer Panik blickte sie sich nach Hilfe um, doch weit und breit war niemand zu entdecken. Nur in einiger Entfernung hörte sie gedämpft Pferdehufe.

„Das ist leider zu weit weg, meine Kleine. Keiner würde hören, woher dein Schrei kommt. Wir sind hier ganz alleine."

Panisch zerrte das Mädchen an ihrer Hand, doch sie konnte sich nicht losreißen. Stattdessen drückte der Mann sie mit seinem schweren Oberkörper gegen eine Hauswand und kam mit seinem stinkenden Atem näher heran. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach Isildas Kinn und versuchte es nach oben zu zwingen. Isilda benötigte all ihre Kraft um gegen den Mann und die aufsteigende Überlkeit in ihr anzukämpfen.

„Na komm schon, zier dich nicht so, Mädchen. Gib mir einen Kuss."

Mit einem Ruck riss ihr Peiniger ihren Kopf nach oben und presste seine gierigen Lippen auf Isildas Mund, den sie mit aller Kraft zusammenkniff. Erst als er mit einem frustrierten Grollen von ihr abließ, entfloh ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle.

„Nein." flehte sie leise. „Nein, bitte nicht. Lasst mich gehen."

Doch der Mann lachte nur dreckig und rückte nun auch mit seinem Unterleib näher an sie heran und nahm Isilda mit seinem Gewicht die Luft zum atmen.

„He! Ich will auch ein bisschen Spaß!" beschwerte sich der zweite Trunkenbold. Eine Hand griff nach der Schulter des Mannes, der Isilda gegen die Wand presste, und riss den alkoholisierten Mann herum. Plötzlich von der Last befreit, versuchte Isilda sich abzuwenden und zu fliehen, doch ihrer zitternden Beine gaben nach und mit einem Schluchzen schloss sie ihre Augen und sackte auf den Boden. Innerlich betete sie, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde, was immer die beiden Männer mit ihr vorhatten, doch nichts geschah, keine groben Hände griffen nach ihr, um sie wieder empor zu zerren. An Stelle der lallende Stimmen, der beiden Männer hörte sie einen sanften Klang, den sie seit fast zwei Jahren nicht mehr vernommen hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Mädchen?"

Isilda riss ihre Lider auf und starrte in die Untiefen des Meeres in Form von zwei azurblauen Augen, die keinem Menschen gehören konnten und sie besorgt musterten.

Die beiden Säufer lagen ohnmächtig hinter ihrem Retter, der sich auf ein Knie hinuntergelassen hatte, um sie besser betrachten zu können.

„Herr Legolas." hauchte Isilda.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, woran denn nun Lady Arwen gestorben ist. _

_Und wenn ein paar von Euch sagen, die Beschreibung von Legolas durch Isilda sei sehr oberflächlich. Nun, was erwartet ihr von einem damals 14-jährigen Mädchen, dass zum ersten Mal einen Elben sieht. Hättet ihr nicht auch geseufzt, wenn so ein Juwel auf einmal vor Euch sitzt? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Es geht weiter. Diesmal aus Legolas Sicht. Ich möchte hiermit offiziell kundtun, dass mein Legolas nicht der von Orlando Bloom verkörperte Legolas ist, sondern "mein" Buch-Legolas. Einzige Gemeinsamkeit: Blaue Augen und blonde Haare, immerhin ist er Thranduils Sohn, der ja auch blond ist.  
Zudem hoffe ich, dass mein Sindarin nicht allzu viele Fehler enthält. Ich bin noch am lernen. Ich werde zwar von einigen für sprachtalentiert gehalten, aber ich gebe zu, die elbische Grammatik hats in sich. Nun, wer Fehler entdeckt, darf mich korrigieren :)  
Ich würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen!!!_****

_Achja und ein dickes Knuddel an meinen persönlichen Gimli ;) (Wie wärs mit einem Hobbitpfeifchen?)  
_

* * *

**  
Vergänglichkeit**

Nochmals wenige Stunden vorher

Legolas

„Noro lim, Arod, hortho!" /Renne weiter, Arod, eile!/

Arods trommelnde Hufe flogen noch schneller über den Boden, als er mit zurückgelegten Ohren den eindringlichen Worten seines Herrn gehorchte. Der eisige Regen prasselte unnachgiebig auf Legolas Gesicht, doch der Elb kümmerte sich nicht darum. Seine Augen waren bereits jetzt auf das ferne Ziel gerichtet, doch die Nebel waren so dicht, dass selbst seine scharfe Elbensicht die weiße Silhouette von Minas Tirith nicht ausmachen konnte, allein der ihm angeborene perfekte Orientierungssinn in der freien Natur machte es ihm möglich zu sagen, dass er Arod in die richtige Richtung lenkte.

Die Kälte und Nässe drang trotz seines schützenden Elbenmantels in jeden Winkel seiner Kleidung und durchnässten den Reiter völlig. Der blonde Elb schien nichts davon zu spüren, denn in seinen Gedanken herrschte ein Sturm, der das Unwetter in Gondor um ein vielfaches übertraf und ihn dazu veranlasste in diesem halsbrecherischen Tempo über die Ebene zu jagen. Der Schmerz hatte Legolas Herz eisern umfasst, als vor wenigen Stunden der Bote Legolas in seiner neuen Heimat, den Wäldern von Ithilien, erreichte, und ihn bisher nicht wieder losgelassen. Arwen Undómiel, der Abendstern, war tot, so hatte der Bote berichtet.

Eine Träne von vielen entkam Legolas Augen und rann gemeinsam mit hunderten Regentropfen über seine blasse Haut. Der Elb hatte nicht glauben wollen, was er hörte, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte das Klagen in den Zweigen der Bäume und in den Winden bereits gehört, bevor der Mann aus Gondor zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Revio, tolog lobor nín! Na Minas Tirith!" /Fliege, mein treues Pferd! Nach Minas Tirith!/

Mit einem heiseren Wiehern riss der Schimmel seinen Kopf nach oben und mit geweiteten Nüstern warf er sich nach vorne in die Zügel hinein, das Wirbeln seiner Hufe selbst für elbische Ohren nicht mehr als einzelne Geräusche unterscheidbar. Legolas ließ die Zügel ein wenig lockerer, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass Arod ihn an sein Ziel bringen würde. Seine Gedanken schweiften in lang vergangene Zeiten seiner Jugend. Bilder von der fast gleichaltrigen Arwen, nur knappe hundertsiebzig Jahre jünger als er selbst, tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Erinnerungen an glückliche Zeiten, als sie noch Kinder waren und gemeinsam mit Arwens älteren Zwillingsbrüdern Elladan und Elrohir in den Wäldern Loriens gespielt und gesungen hatten. Legolas und die Kinder Elronds und Celebríans hatte stets eine enge Freundschaft verbunden, die auch in den schweren Zeiten des dritten Zeitalters von Mittelerde niemals versiegt war. Und erst vor wenigen Jahren, noch kein volles Jahrhundert war es her, war der Junge namens Aragorn zu den Kindern Elronds in Bruchtal dazugestoßen. Estel, die Hoffnung der Menschen, hatte man ihn genannt und er war Elrond zu einem weiteren Sohn und den elbischen Freunden zu einem geliebten Gefährten geworden.

Dass Arwen und den Sohn Arathorns mehr als nur Freundschaft verband, hatte Legolas bereits bemerkt, noch bevor die Zwillinge oder Herr Elrond selbst davon erfuhren. Arwen hatte ihn nach einem Zusammentreffen in Lorien mit dem inzwischen erwachsenen Aragorn in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht.

Thranduils Sohn wusste um den Schmerz, den die Brüder und ihr Vater verspürt hatten, als sich Arwen für ein sterbliches Leben an Aragorns Seite entschieden hatte. Und auch Legolas hatte Trauer gefühlt, die das Bewusstsein in ihm auslöste, dass der Abendstern eines Tages von ihnen gehen und niemals die Ufer der unsterblichen Lande betreten würde. Doch selbst für elbisches Zeitgefühl war dieser Abschied noch fern gewesen und insgeheim hatte Legolas sie beneidet um die Wahlmöglichkeit, die das Blut ihrer teilweise menschlichen Vorfahren ihr überlassen hatte.

Oft hatte sich Legolas gefragt, welcher Schmerz der größere sein würde, dem Rufen der See nicht zu folgen, das in seinem Herzen immer lauter und drängender wurde umso mehr Zeit verstrich, oder das Wissen, dass er all seine Freunde, die er in diesem Zeitalter gefunden hatte, verlieren würde, sehen würde, wie das Alter sie verwelken ließ bis sie eines Tages auf immer die Augen schließen würden. Und je länger er die Gesichter der Freunde vor sich sah, umso sicherer wurde er sich, wie er gewählt hätte.

Er wusste, dass der Zwerg Gimli ihn für diese Gedanken ihn in sein ‚elbisches Hinterteil', wie er es sicher formuliert hätte, getreten hätte und ein wehmütiges Lächeln stahl sich in Legolas Gesicht. Wie gerne hätte er den grummelnden und maulenden Zwerg jetzt hinter sich auf dem Pferd gewusst. Nichts konnte sein Herz erleichtern und mit Fröhlichkeit füllen wie die Anwesenheit des zwergischen Kriegers, der neben Aragorn Legolas engster Freund geworden war.

Doch auch Gimli gehörte zu den Sterblichen und würde in einer für den Elben nicht allzu fernen Zeit Legolas allein zurücklassen.

‚Es ist nicht klug für einen Elben, sich mit dem Herzen so an Sterbliche zu binden.' hatte Thranduil seinem Sohn mit warnender Stimme einst gesagt, doch Legolas hatte die Warnung seines Vaters in den Wind geschlagen und war der Ringgemeinschaft in den Kampf gefolgt, nicht wissend, ob außer seiner unsterblichen Seele sein schwächerer Körper diesen ebenfalls überstehen würde.

Doch die Valar hatten es gut mit ihm gemeint und bis auf den Menschen Boromir hatten alle Freunde die Schlacht fast unbeschadet überstanden und doch war danach nichts mehr wie vorher gewesen. Das Band der Freundschaft zwischen den Gefährten hatte sich unzerstörbar angefühlt und das Glück schien vollkommen, als die schöne Arwen ein Leben an der Seite des neuen Königs gewählt hatte. Selbst Herr Elrond mit der Gabe der Voraussicht hatte nicht diesen tragischen Wandel kommen sehen, oder hatte er es doch? Hatte er gewusst, dass statt dem sterblichen, aber für Menschen langen Leben an Aragorns Seite seine Tochter nichts weiter erwartete, als knappe zwei Jahre sterbliches Leben und dann der Tod?

Doch hätte dieses Wissen etwas geändert? Hätte Arwen deswegen anders gewählt? Oder hätte sie mit offenen Armen den Tod empfangen? Legolas wusste darauf keine Antwort und doch sagte ihm ein leises Flüstern seines Herzens, wie er an ihrer Stelle entschieden hätte.

„Namárië, Arwen." /Lebe wohl, Arwen./ flüsterte der Elb in die Nacht.

Das plötzlich klackernde Geräusch unter Arods Hufen ließ ihn aufblicken. Sie hatten den befestigten Steinweg nach Minas Tirith erreicht und die weiße Festung lag im Regen vor ihnen.

„Îdh, Arod, îdh." /Ruhe, Arod, Ruhe./ murmelte Legolas und kraulte dem im kalten Regen dampfenden Pferd die bebende Flanke. Arod fiel in einen langsamen Trab und sie erreichten das Tor zur Festung.

Eine Wache war durch den Hufschlag aufmerksam geworden und trat an die Brüstung.

„Wer ist da?"

Legolas zog den durchnässten Elbenstoff von seinem Kopf und zeigte sich dem Wachmann.

„Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, bittet um Einlass!"

Das Gesicht des Wachmannes verschwand hinter dem starken Mauerwerk und Legolas hörte ein paar gebellte Befehle, bis sich das schwere Tor langsam öffnete. Die Torwachen neigten ehrerbietend den Kopf, als der Elb an ihnen vorbeiritt und Arods Schritte zu den weitläufigen Treppen lenkte, die sich durch die weiße Stadt verwinkelt empor schraubten bis zur Halle des Königs.

Es war düster in Minas Tirith, kein Mensch zeigte sich auf den Straßen und die Fensterläden waren zugezogen. Und hätte Legolas übermenschliches Gehör nicht die leisen Stimmen wahrgenommen, die wie ein Wispern hintern der geschlossenen Türen und den dicken Mauern leise flüsterten, so hätte er sich wie in einer Totenstadt gefühlt.

Aufmerksam lauschte der schöne Elb in die Nacht hinein. Minas Tirith war wahrlich von Trauer erfasst, selbst die Vögel schienen zu schweigen. Langsam erklomm Arod Stufe um Stufe und Absatz um Absatz der steinernen Straßen.

Plötzliche schnelle Schritte und das betrunkene, laute Lallen zweier Männer in einiger Entfernung ließen Legolas aufhorchen. Wer wagte es, diese Totenruhe zu stören, der sich selbst der Himmel untergeordnet hatte? Wer feierte zu dieser Stunde, die die Herzen von Menschen und Elben gleichsam mit Trauer erfüllte?

„Tîn, Arod." /Still, Arod./ flüsterte der Elb und das Pferd blieb augenblicklich stehen, keine Bewegung, kein Muskelzucken, kein Schnauben war mehr zu vernehmen.

Legolas stellte sich in die Steigbügel und lehnte sich in die Richtung, aus der er die Trunkenbolde gehört hatte. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er die nun leiseren Stimmen vernahm. Er konnte keine einzelnen Worte ausmachen, aber er hörte die unterschwellige Aggression und dann eine weitere leise Stimme, angsterfüllt. Ein lautes Poltern folgte und ein dreckiges Lachen. Ein ungekannter Zorn stieg in Legolas hoch. Arwen Undómiel war tot und diese unwürdigen Menschen wagten es, ihr Andenken zu beschmutzen und sich in diesen düsteren Tagen an einer Frau zu vergreifen.

„Dartho sí." /Warte hier./

Lautlos sprang Legolas aus dem Sattel und hängte seinen Bogen über den Sattelknauf. Seine Hände und sein Schwert würden für diese beiden Tunichtgute ausreichen. Er wollte ihnen aus der Nähe in die Augen sehen, wenn sie ihren Fehler erkannten. Einen kurzen Moment blieb der Elb stehen und schloss die Lider, als er merkte, wohin ihn seine Gedanken trugen. Die Trauer verwandelte sein Herz in ein rachsüchtiges Wesen, das nur nach Vergeltung schrie.

‚Avo dhagro na-rûth, iôn nín.' /Kämpfe nicht im Zorn, mein Sohn./ klangen die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Kopf, die er ihn vor vielen Jahrhunderten gelehrt hatte. Es war die wichtigste Lektion für den damals jungen Krieger gewesen. Zorn macht blind und mit Blindheit geschlagen triffst Du nicht nur Feind sondern auch Freund.

Legolas atmete tief die kalte Nachtluft ein und spürte den Regen auf sein Gesicht prasseln. Die Wut in seinem Herzen flaute ab. Ein seltsam kullerndes Geräusch ließ ihn seine Augen erneut öffnen und nachdenklich betrachtete der Elb den rotwangigen Apfel, der vor seine Füße rollte. Legolas hob den Apfel auf. Auch wenn er wieder zu seiner inneren Ruhe zurückgefunden hatte, brauchte jemand Hilfe, und er würde nicht derjenige sein, der jemals einem Unschuldigen eben diese versagte. Zielsicher rannte er geräuschlos durch die Gassen, bis er die beiden Männer entdeckte. Er brauchte nur den Bruchteil von einer Sekunde um die Situation zu erfassen.

Einer dieser sterblichen Bastarde hielt mit beiden Händen und seinem Körper ein junges Mädchen gegen die Wand gedrückt, das unter den breiten Schultern des Säufers kaum auszumachen war. Das Mädchen war dünn und noch ein halbes Kind, selbst nach menschlichem Verständnis, und an ihrem Wimmern und dem erstickten Schluchzen erkannte Legolas, das es bereits kaum mehr Kräfte besaß, um sich zu wehren.

Auf der anderen Seite der Gasse stand ein debil grinsender Kerl, der bedrohlich schwankte.

„He! Ich will auch ein bisschen Spaß!" lallte er und torkelte auf seinen Kumpanen zu.

Legolas nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sein Schwert zu ziehen und am Schaft zu fassen. Diese beiden Halunken, waren es nicht wert Blut zu vergießen. Mit einigen leisen, großen Schritten, schlich er hinter die unachtsamen, vom Alkohol benebelten Männer und holte aus. Der Knauf seines Schwertes traf den ersten Mann zu schnell, um auch nur einen Schmerzenslaut auszustoßen. Lautlos sackte er in sich zusammen, von Legolas Arm aufgefangen und leise auf dem Boden abgelegt. Der andere Kerl, der sich immer aufdringlicher an das weinende Mädchen drängte, hatte nichts von alldem mitbekommen. Legolas spannte seine Muskeln, griff den Mann an der Schulter und riss ihn herum. Dieser grunzte nur überrascht, als er statt seines Freundes in die blauen Augen des Elben blickte, dann traf ihn ebenfalls der Schwertknauf an der Schläfe und er sackte wie sein Kumpan zu Boden. Achtlos stieg Legolas über die ohnmächtigen Körper hinweg.

Das Mädchen war an der Mauer hinunter gesunken und schien einer Ohnmacht nahe. Er kniete sich vor die klatschnasse, zitternde Gestalt und betrachtete sie eine Weile genauer, bevor er sprach. Sie war tatsächlich sehr jung, vielleicht keine sechzehn Menschenjahre, klein und dünn und hatte rotbraune Haare, die ihr in nassen Locken im Gesicht klebten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir, Mädchen?" fragte der Elb in möglichst sanfter Stimme, um das erschöpfte junge Ding nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken. Doch das Mädchen riss seine Augen sperrangelweit auf und starrte Legolas verwirrt an. Auch die Augen des Mädchens waren von einem schmutzigen Braun und schienen sich einen Moment lang in seine zu bohren. Dann blickte das Kind scheinbar verlegen zu Seite.

„Herr Legolas." Ihre leise Stimme zitterte und Legolas war sich sicher, dass es der Schock war, der sie frieren ließ. Mit gefurchter Stirn öffnete er die Schnalle seines Umhangs und legte ihn der Kleinen um die Schultern. Es gefiel ihm nicht, das Mädchen hier zurückzulassen, aber das Bedürfnis nach Aragorn zu suchen, wo er jetzt so nah war, war überwältigend. Trotzdem würde er das Kind zuerst bei seinen Eltern abliefern, beschloss er beim Anblick der hilflosen Gestalt.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und streckte dem Mädchen die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dankbar griff sie danach, doch in dem Moment als ihre kleinen schwieligen Finger seine berührten zuckte sie zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Mit gesenktem Kopf und einer unerklärlichen Röte im Gesicht raffte es sich aus eigener Kraft entlang der Wand auf, murmelte ein leises „Vielen Dank." und zog Legolas Mantel enger um ihre Schultern.

Noch bevor der Elb ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wandte sie sich ab und rannte davon, als wäre Sauron persönlich hinter ihr her.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Legolas, ob das Mädchen nun vor ihm geflohen war, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und merkte, dass der Regen nun ohne den schützenden Mantel noch erbarmungsloser auf ihn niederprasselte.

„Höchste Zeit, den König zu suchen." murmelte er leise und folgte dem Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Auf halber Strecke pfiff er kurz, aber eindringlich und wandte sich über eine kleine Seitengasse direkt dem Palast zu, als er Arods Hufgeklapper hinter sich vernahm.

An den königlichen Ställen hielt er an, um den Stallburschen Anweisungen zu geben, dass sie sich um sein treues Pferd kümmern sollten, während er nach Aragorn suchte. Jedoch eine angenehme Überraschung erwartete ihn, als er in die trockene, staubige Wärme des Stalles trat.

„Legolas!"

Lächelnd drehte sich der Elb zu dem dunkelblonden Mann, der ihm entgegeneilte.

„Faramir, mein Freund. Schön Euch zu sehen."

„Nein, Herr Elb, schön Euch zu sehen!" Der letzte von Denethors Söhnen trat lächelnd auf Legolas zu und neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. Legolas erwiderte die freundliche Geste.

„Es ist eine Weile her, Faramir."

Die Miene des Menschen vor ihm wurde schlagartig ernst.

„In der Tat, Legolas, und ich wünschte es wäre unter besseren Umständen."

Legolas senkte die Augen für einen Moment, dann blickte er Faramir in die Augen. Er sah eine Traurigkeit in ihnen, die für das gute Herz des jungen Mannes sprachen, den er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Boromir sofort gemocht hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Es war nicht nötig zu sagen, nach wem er fragte. Faramir antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Er ist am Boden zerstört. Er will mit niemandem sprechen. Nicht mit mir, nicht mit Eowyn. Es ist gut, dass Ihr nun hier seid, Freund."

„Eowyn ist hier?" Die Nachricht überraschte den Elben, er war davon ausgegangen, dass die Schildmaid mit ihrem Bruder nach Rohan zurückgekehrt war.

„Nun ja…Ich hatte Aragorn gebeten, ob sie… als Gast des Königs…" eine zarte Röte stieg in die Wangen des jungen stotternden Kriegers vor ihm.

„Ich verstehe." Legolas lächelte verständnisvoll. Wie tröstend, dass wenigstens ein paar seiner Freunde Glück gefunden zu haben schienen. „Habt Ihr einen Stallburschen gesehen, Faramir? Ich möchte so schnell es geht zum König."

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Legolas. Ich kümmere mich um Arod."

Der Elb lächelte dankbar. Es gab in der Tat keine besseren Hände als die Faramirs, in die er sein Pferd übergeben konnte. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken wandte er sich zum Gehen, als er sich nochmals nach dem Krieger Gondors umdrehte.

„Wie ist es passiert, Faramir? Der Bote hat mir nichts darüber sagen können."

Faramir seufzte schwer und begann damit, den Schimmel abzusatteln.

„Es war ein Reitunfall."

Legolas erstarrte regungslos. „Ein Reitunfall? Faramir, Ihr müsst Euch irren!"

Faramir schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Leider nein. Lady Arwen war auf einem Ausritt. Es war ein Pferd, das sie nicht kannte, da ihr eigenes an diesem Tag lahmte. Was die Lady nicht wusste war, dass das Pferd eines der Pferde Rohans war, das bei dem Angriff der Wargreiter seinen Herrn verloren hatte. Das Pferd hat seitdem panische Angst vor Hunden und derartigen Vierbeinern. Es müssen Hunde in der Nähe gewesen sein, so sagen zumindest einige Leute, die vor Ort waren, als es geschah. Das Pferd ist kopflos geworden und war nicht mehr zu halten."

„Faramir, habt Ihr Arwen schon einmal reiten sehen? Erú weiß, sie war eine Reiterin die selbst unter Elben ihresgleichen gesucht hat. Kein Pferd würde sie einfach so abwerfen!"

Legolas traute zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben seinen Ohren nicht. Es musste ein fataler Irrtum vorliegen. Dies konnte nicht das Schicksal von Arwen Undómiel sein.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte sie es geschafft, das Pferd wieder zu beruhigen, wenn der Sattelgurt nicht gerissen wäre, als das Pferd durch eng stehende Bäume galoppierte und den Gurt mit einem Ast aufschlitzte. Als sie fiel, ist sie mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein aufgeschlagen. Sie war bereits tot, als wir sie fanden."

„Ich möchte das Pferd sehen." Ein Gefühl sagte Legolas, dass mit dem Tod Arwens etwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht würde das Verhalten des Pferdes ihm mehr sagen können, als der Bericht Faramirs.

„Das geht nicht mehr." Der Gondorer vor ihm seufzte schwer. „Der König hat das Pferd töten lassen."

Legolas Kopf schnellte nach oben. Aragorn hatte ein Pferd töten lassen? Ein Pferd, das keine Schuld an seinen Ängsten trug und mit etwas Liebe wieder hätte geheilt werden können? Das klang nicht nach seinem Freund, dem alles Leben teuer war.

„Ich muss sofort zu ihm, Faramir."

„Er ist in seinen Gemächern. Seit Tagen kommt er dort nicht heraus." Legolas nickte.

„Legolas!" Der Elb drehte sich noch einmal nach dem Sohn des einstigen Truchsessen um, der zu zögern schien, bevor er die nächsten Worte aussprach. „Er ist sehr verändert."

Eine erdrückende Last senkte sich auf Legolas Schultern. Selten hatte er das viel zu schnelle Voranschreiten der Zeit so sehr gespürt, wie in diesen dunklen Stunden. Die Zeit veränderte alles, doch in der Welt der Elben geschah es nur langsam, während die Zeit in der Welt der Sterblichen ihm zwischen den Fingern zu zerrinnen schien.

„Telin, mellon nín." /Ich komme, mein Freund./

Mit diesen Worten eilte der Elb aus dem Stall hinaus und die letzten Stufen hinauf zum Palast.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Ich weiß, es ist eine herbe Enttäuschung:

kein neues Kapitel, sondern eine Autoren-Notiz. Ich habe soviele Nachrichten bekommen, wann es denn mit der und der Geschichte weiter geht, dass ich dachte, ich sage Euch mal Bescheid, wie die Planung ist.

Zuerst die schlechte Nachricht. Ich arbeite im Moment furchtbar viel und habe maximal 2-3 Stunden Feierabend, bevor ich schon wieder ins Bett muss, in dieser Zeit muss ich noch kochen, essen, Haushalt machen und meinen Mann ein bißchen knuddeln. Am Wochenende sieht es im Moment nicht viel besser aus. Das wird so weiter gehen bis Ende Februar.

Aber vielleicht erfreuen Euch ja die folgenden Neuigkeiten:

Ich werde alle meine Geschichten beenden! Es muss keiner Panik bekommen.

Hier die Reihenfolge in der ich meine Geschichten beenden werde:

Seelenschwur: Gimli/Legolas-slash (Jaja, steinigt mich, aber die Geschichte macht mir sehr viel Spaß), noch ca. 5 Kapitel, davon 2 hintere schon geschrieben, geht also schneller

Totentanz: Es existieren bereits spätere Kapitel und ein Storyplot für alle weiteren Kapitel (insgesamt ca. 10 Kapitel noch)

Zwergenfreundschaft: Legolas/OC und mein Lieblingszwerg (ca. 10 Kapitel auch)

Julie und der Tränkemeister: Snape/OC, nicht HBP oder DH kompatibel, aber schön bissig-romantisch (ca. 10 Kapitel)

Die 9 Leben der Hermine und Excalibur- Der Zauberer und der Assassine immer mal wieder zwischendrin, aber die beiden stehen im Moment hinten an, weil am wenigsten entwickelt.

Gebt meiner Story Seelenschwur mal ne Chance, das Pairing ist ungewöhnlich, aber es passt.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Eure völlig übermüdete und überarbeitete Abraxania, die ihr mit jedem Review glücklich macht. Oder ner PM, auf die ich antworten kann ;)

Urlaub!?


End file.
